A conventional vehicle headlight is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes a reflector 10 and an adjustment unit 30 which adjusts the position of the reflector 10. A connector 20 is connected to the back of the reflector 10 and includes a holding member 201 which includes a cylindrical space 202 and a slot is defined axially through the wall of the holding member 201, the slot communicates with the cylindrical space 202. The adjustment unit 30 includes an adjustment rod 301 which includes a sphere 302 at a distal end thereof.
The sphere 302 of the adjustment rod 301 is inserted into the cylindrical space 202 via the top or bottom opening of the holding member 201, and the adjustment rod 301 extends out from the slot as shown in FIG. 2. When the adjustment rod 301 is activated to retract or extend, the angular position of the reflector 10 is adjusted. However, because the holding member 201 includes the top and bottom openings, so that the sphere 302 may drop from the top and bottom openings as shown in FIG. 3, and the adjustment rod 301 is separated from the holding member 201.
The present invention intends to provide a securing device which includes a securing member which clamps two ends of the slot of the holding member to secure the adjustment rod within the cylindrical space of the holding member.